Talk:Production timeline
Star Trek production I want to know when the episodes and films of the serveral Star Trek series were produced. But not only the year but with the exact date of production. Is there any information on MA or the Internet? Where? -- :A piece of such information has been added to Memory Alpha: 1964 (production) lists the date that Jeffrey Hunter and John Hoyt filmed their first scenes as Christopher Pike and Phil Boyce. However, as production continues there are a multitude of dates that could be added to Memory Alpha's production timeline, i'm not sure how to cite or research the info. :Are there any archivists that have a reliable record of production dates or any other production materials (scripts, sketches) that are dated? -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk Phase II Should information about Star Trek: Phase II go here? Scripts were written, models were created and sets were made. That's production isn't it? :Why not? --Josiah Rowe 07:34, 15 Feb 2005 (GMT) Expanding the Timeline of Star Trek production I would say that an insignificant fraction of the dates "within" the Star Trek universe POV occur with months or with months and days -- this is why we don't wikilink " , 2154" as Wikipedia does -- there wouldn't be enough information to create a separate article -- likewise I don't see 2154 being subdivided into "January 2154", "February 2154" any time soon. Since we aren't going to use these possible article headings for "in-universe" articles, I was wondering about the validity of creating some type of redirect structure where an article like May 1967 or December 1991 would lead back to a timeline page ( as a list page?) to show the order of release for Star Trek episodes, movies, books, games, novels and DVDs. This way, w would avoid cross-pollinating "in" and "out" universe references -- for example, if you link to it won't tell you anything about the episodes which were produced that year, etc, but if we link the month and the year we could direct the link to a more appropriate venue. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 19:12, 1 May 2005 (UTC) :Agreed, I like that format and an expanded timeline is something we've needed for a while. Redirects could be added to the Notes section of the Trek POV articles. -- SmokeDetector47 // ''talk'' 19:22, 1 May 2005 (UTC) ::I plan to get started soon -- i've thought about permutations for the titles -- i think "YEAR productions" should be fine for each -- each article would have 12 redirects, for each month that occurs in the dates. Should i phrase them spelled out October 1989, or leave them as stated in episode pages: "1989-10-21" ? - :That is tricky... Wikipedia uses the October 1989 format, but the 1989-10 format is what is used in the episode pages... perhaps stick with the spelt out version for the actual page, and create a useful redirect with the numbers? -- SmokeDetector47 // ''talk'' 02:44, 3 May 2005 (UTC) :::I don't see the point in creating 12 redirections for each year (more than 500 redirections). Most of them will be unused or used only rarely. I think the titles should be changed because the header "19XX" is a little redundant with the article title "19XX productions". For the french MA, I created 3 specific titles : "Productions" (episodes and films) ; "Births / Deaths" (rather than the actual "Other events" which consists only of births and deaths) and "Merchandising" with subtitles for "Novels", "Comics" and "other publications". See : fr:1976 productions - Philoust123 15:28, 1 April 2006 (UTC) :::I've begun to change the whole organization based on my french article in order to add the many books missing. Novels are complete until 1989, comics until 1982 and other publications until 1979. I will complete the following years as soon as I've finished on MA-fr. As it is translated from a french version, there may be error in the texts : "de" / "by" or "of". There may also be differences with links X rather than X, so be careful at this. When I've checked the publication dates in the MA database, I saw that 3/4 of the books are missing the information or have the 2nd or 3rd edition publication date (especially Pocket Books), someone should check this and complete / correct them all. I've no time to do it myself, sorry. I've not looked for games, figurines, models... release, so if someone is interested in doing it also. - Philoust123 21:12, 16 May 2006 (UTC) Forum:1993-1999 Episode Chronology Where on this site, if anywhere, can there be found a chronology of episodes from 1993-1999, when there were two series running concurrently? Also, I'd like to know where the movies 7-9 fit in with the television series. Additionally, could someone please add a "next chronological episode link" to the next gen episode that, if I'm not mistaken, is immediately before the first episode of DS9? Then please add links to the previous and next episodes chronologically, regardless of whether they are from the same series or a different spin-off. This would make this site so much better than it already is. Thanks. :The production timeline is where to look for this type of information -- i believe has a good deal of this info, but some of the later years might not have been worked on as much yet. - :As to linking DS9s from TNGs and VOY from DS9s, etc -- we'd need to discuss that to hammer out the details of changing 170 pages' browsers, but there's a possibility of noting the concurrency of some episodes ( , for example referring to the prelude of ) -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 21:19, 26 Aug 2005 (UTC) 24th century Star Trek series This is well put together, but I'm wondering what the purpose of this page is and how users are supposed to be able to find it. I'll also note that "broadcast order" and the original broadcast dates are not the same in all locations- if it is US broadcast order, that should be specified.--31dot 20:37, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :The purpose is to show in what order the episodes of TNG, DS9 & VOY first aired since they're set in the same century and DS9 ran alongside TNG and VOY. --Skywalker80 19:18, September 9, 2011 (UTC) ::This page isn't link to from anywhere, and I don't see a need for a separate page for this info, since we could add it to either timeline or production timeline, and you can get this info on each episode and film page with the links in the sidebar. - 06:59, December 19, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm purposing this be merged with the production timeline, as both this page and the talk page of the production timeline have similar lists of episodes, both of which are expensive to the parser function. We don't need two lists in two locations, and since this keeps coming up, we might as well have it somewhere that has incoming links. - 21:44, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Support a merge. 31dot 21:46, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Star Trek: Discovery This page makes no mention of Discovery at all - can someone add content about that? 04:57, November 23, 2017 (UTC) : Thanks for the suggestion - added. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 06:00, November 23, 2017 (UTC)